


vows and memories

by falconeggs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconeggs/pseuds/falconeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of his brothers, sister, father, a group of prostitutes, some gang members, a couple of pimps, a ginger, and God himself, Mickey Milkovich promised away his love and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vows and memories

In front of his brothers, sister, father, a group of prostitutes, some gang members, a couple of pimps, a ginger, and God himself, Mickey Milkovich promised away his love and soul.

His hand was held in Svetlana’s weirdly iron-like grip, and the smile on his face was so forced it was horrific. His tux was uncomfortable, and he hated when he had so many eyes on him, but he’d suck it up because he knew he had to.

Svetlana’s subtly pretty face was shining. She was getting married. _She_ was. This was something that Russian prostitutes never did. And he’d _asked_. Sure, it was because there was a kid involved, but she’d lose it in a few weeks, anyway, and he knew that. And he _still_ asked.

Mickey said his vows, but they weren’t to his bride. He was looking into her cold, dead eyes, but imagining another pair of them. His hand was in hers, but he was pretending that it wasn’t.

Because as he spoke his promises of ‘though sickness and health’ and ‘for richer and poorer’, he was thinking of what he felt, and not of what he saw. Of what he remembered, and not what was becoming memory.

And what he remembered _wasn’t_ the love his father wanted him to have for Svetlana.

He remembered angry words. He remembered hits so dirty they’d make Frank Gallagher cringe. He remembered lies. He remembered cruel words that he regretted instantly.

He remembered faded freckles and tight shirts. He remembered strong arms and hard stomachs. He remembered the way his stomach flipped at a genuine smile among all the fakes.

He remembered the burn and the soreness in his ass from being fucked so hard he saw stars. He remembered the way his body spoke words for him that he’d been too chickenshit to say.

He remembered shotgunning beers in the dugout. He remembered watching action movies and sharing blunts. He remembered through-glass phone calls. He remembered every moment in the freezer of the Kash and Grab.

He remembered Ian.

So, when Mickey promised that he’d ‘love you forever’, he wasn’t saying it to the woman in front of him. He was saying it to the man drowning his sorrows in vodka at the bar at the end of the aisle.


End file.
